Digits
by Spike Brigadier
Summary: Caught in the trap, what will you do?


**Who says SAW and Mario don't go well together? Anyways, I own neither SAW or the Mario franchise; I just thought this would be fun.**

He coughed. The dust had stirred that reaction in his throat. Cautiously taking a forward step, he instantly regretted the decision as his foot touched nothing, revealing a space in front of him. How deep was the space? He didn't care. It was too deep. Why was he here? Where was here? His eyes were not used to the darkened area. Maybe it was because they weren't open. But he didn't want to open them. He was tired. What had happened in the last four days that he couldn't remember? It was all a blur.

As his mind drew blanks, his eyes opened slowly, and he was able to make out his surroundings slowly but surely. A ghastly room was what he generalized his current surroundings as. Statues of Dry Bones' and Boos were arranged in two rows down the middle of the room, lining a stained red carpet walkway to a huge wooden door. A small table sat in one corner of the room, with an ancient looking television resting atop it. On the right side of the T.V was a knife akin to one you'd find in a steakhouse. The wallpaper of the room was dark red, and peeling and fading all through the four walls, with dust covering every square inch of them. The floor was wooden, with the large pit that he had nearly fallen into sitting in front of him. It wasn't that deep, maybe 4 feet deep. At the bottom lay something white in color. He craned his neck, peering down into the pit to see what the white object was.

A skull. Its dead, grinning face stared up at him, and he let out a little moan, recoiling away from the pit.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? Where am I?" Running down the red carpeted walkway, he attempted to open the wooden door.

"Of course it's locked. Why wouldn't it be? This is perfect," he moaned, his face slowly turning a pasty white. "This better be a fucking dream..."

A crackling sound was heard from the far corner of the room, where the small table with the television atop it was located. Luigi, for it was he, turned to stare at the T.V as it came to life, slowly but surely. As the screen came into focus, a small, clownish figure could be seen on the screen. He was dressed in purple and yellow, and had a two-sided mask covering his face. As Luigi looked at the clown on the screen in bewilderment, it looked straight at him, as if it was standing in the room with him, and began to speak, in a low, gravely voice.

"Hello, Luigi. I'm sure you're wondering why you are here. And the answer to that question is up to you. But we have more pressing matters," the voice said, looking straight into Luigi's eyes. Luigi gulped, and moved to the right, so the eyes would not be staring directly into his. The voice continued, "Let me ask you a question. What do you think life is worth? Don't answer that with words. Today, words won't be enough. Do you believe life is worth pain and sacrifice? Do you?"

Luigi was terrified. "I don't know what the hell kind of prank this is, but it's not funny! What the hell are you talking about?" he half said and half screamed at the clown on the T.V. The clown chuckled, as if at his fright.

"I see you are having trouble answering that question. Let me tell you this, Luigi; remember that life is precious, and that people may have that precious life cut away from them at any time." Luigi nearly fainted at this, his heart racing faster than a Kart utilizing a Turbo Mushroom.

"As you may have guessed from your previous ventures, the door is locked. As with most locked doors, a key is required to open this door. But as you can see, there is no key in this room." Luigi looked around the room, and had to agree with the clown; there was no key. The televised figure began informing him again, "However. There is a way to receive the key to open this door. Hidden inside of one of the statues in this room is the key to the door, and to your freedom."

Upon hearing this, Luigi immediately ran to the closest statue, and began perusing it, looking for the blessed key. But no such key could he find.

"Now that you're done searching, my friend, listen to me. Inside each statue is a small device, which upon being triggered, will open the compartment where the key may or may not be. In order to activate this device, you must make a sacrifice." Luigi shuddered, not knowing what sacrifice the twisted clown was asking him to make.

"You must take the knife lying beside this television, and cut your finger off." Luigi gasped in revulsion and shock, upon hearing these words.

"After you have removed your finger, you must place it inside of the device. Once you have done this, the device will be triggered, and the compartment opened." Luigi had fallen to the floor, his eyes bugging out in terror, and his breaths coming in short, quick gasps. "This can't be happening... This can't be fucking happening..."

"If you are lucky, the first statue you choose will hold the key, and you will only lose one digit. If you are unlucky, well... You could be fingerless at the end of our test." Luigi slammed his head against the ground, trying so desperately to wake himself up from what he knew to be reality. The demonic clown continued in his gravely voice, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Unfortunately for you, there is another complication. I advise you to look up." Luigi followed the instruction given to him, and promptly screamed in horror. Above him on the ceiling were spikes. Sharp, pointy, dangerous spikes. Spikes that could, well, let's just say make you meet a _spiky_ end.

"As time goes on, the ceiling will begin to slowly lower itself to the ground. If you are unable to find the key to escape before it does... You'll be gored to death."

"Oh god," Luigi moaned, rocking back and forth, his clammy hands gripping his knees. "Why me?"

"I suggest you start the removal process now, Luigi. The countdown has begun." As these final word were said, the television began to turn itself off, its screen growing dimmer and dimmer as Luigi watched in fascinated horror.

A loud creaking noise was heard, and Luigi looked up, and screamed again. The ceiling was slowly moving itself down towards the unfortunate plumber. Luigi screamed again, into the walls of the forsaken prison of his, before looking at the knife, in utter revulsion.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he screamed, his voice cracking as he grabbed the knife and rested its blade against his left pinkie. "You fuckin' bastard..." he muttered, just before he closed his eyes, and in one quick motion, raised the knife and brought it down on his finger.

"AIIIEEE!"

**A/N And it's done! I enjoyed writing this, although I creeped myself out a bit, haha. In case you were wondering, the skull in the pit is meant to represent the last person to take the test, who thought hiding in the pit would let him survive the spikes. Needless to say, he starved to death in there, because the spikes didn't let up. ;)**


End file.
